I Know You Have Emotions
by KoraDonDora
Summary: Eve denies having any emotions after becoming Code Battle Seraph. When Chung tries to find out if she does, what will happen? ONE-SHOT!


**KD: This is a Cheve one-shot! I love this couple just as much as ElsXAisha! Classes are..**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Ara: Yama Raja**

* * *

Eve laid in her bed, unable to sleep. She began to toss and turn, trying to get comfortable. She may have no emotions, but she could still get irritated. She gritted her teeth, feeling slightly angry. She felt as if her code would crash any second. She decided to stay calm. She felt her eyes getting heavier, and heavier, until... **BAM**! Eve shot up instantly. She heard a series of crashing sounds from outside the door. She threw off her covers and her two drones Moby and Remy were already awake. When she came outside, the sight before her was almost horrifying.

"ELSWORD! YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!," Aisha yelled.

"I was trying to get that bug off of your cheek!," he shouted.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SLAP ME!"

"You didn't have to hit me in the head!" The two were butting heads again. When everyone went to bed, they were peacefully watching a movie. Well Elsword was. Aisha fell asleep on Elsword unintentionally. No they weren't dating. We'll save that for another story. Aisha was peacefully sleeping. Elsword noticed a mosquito on her face, so he slapped her cheek. He must have done it too hard, because Aisha shot up instantly, holding her cheek. Rena stood there and watching the scene. She was emanating a dark aura. She walked up to them.

"Hi guys, how about you two do me a favor and **SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! I WANT TO SLEEP! JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE HERE!**," she yelled. Everyone was frozen with fear, except Eve of course. Fear was something she did not feel. Raven walked up to her cautiously, and put a hand over her shoulder.

"Rena, calm down. Don't you think we should all just go back to bed?," Raven said, trying to calm her down. She let out a sigh.

"I guess you're right. Everyone back to bed. **That includes you** **two**." Rena gave Aisha and Elsword a creepy smile, signaling for them to go to sleep. The two speed walked up down the stairs, since both of their rooms were on the bottom floor. Ara went back in her room, which was right next to Eve's. Rena and Raven both walked back up to their room. They sleep in the same room. That left Eve and Chung. Chung twiddled with his thumbs, while Eve just blankly stared at him. Chung looked up, his eyes locking with hers. They began their little staring contest. There was an awkward silence. Well it was awkward for Chung anyways. Eve just gave him an emotionless stare. He remembered when she used to smile at him, and how she could actually laugh. Now she was just plain and boring. Chung hated that. He wanted his Eve back. The one who could actually talk with him. She turned and went back to her room, not saying a word. He let out a heavy sigh and walked upstairs to his room.

_Eve, what happened to you? Don't worry. Even if you say you don't have emotions, I'll bring them out. That's a promise._

Chung plopped down on his bed, Eve still in his mind. His eyes soon became heavy, as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Eve yawned as she woke up. She checked the clock to see that it was 6:00. She kept her poker face, but felt like frowning.

_Only 3 hours of sleep? Aisha and Elsword kept me up all night._

She sighed, and threw her covers off. She swung her legs over the bed, her bare feet making contact with the cold wooden floor. She walked over to her dresser, pulling out a fresh pair of clothes. Nothing too special, just a blue dress with black tights. She put on white flats, and walked downstairs to see Rena making pancakes. She turned around and smiled at her.

"Hi Eve. Nice day isn't it," she said. Eve stared at Rena for a moment.

_That smile. It makes me... What am I saying?! I can't feel emotions. So what am I feeling now?_

"Yes it is Rena," Eve said after about a minute of silence. Eve took her place at the table. Rena looked at her curiously, before turning back to her pancakes. Elsword soon walked upstairs, his hair a mess. There was also a bit of lipstick on his cheek. He was smiling slightly. Rena looked at him, a mischievous grin on her face.

"So, what did you two do last night?" Elsword's whole face turned red.

"A-aisha didn't kiss me on the cheek before bed! What are you talking about!," he said, panicked.

"Aw. Isn't that cute." Eve just watched them, a puzzled look on her face. She soon felt someone giving her a noogie. She fixed her hair, before turning around to see a certain Yama Raja.

"Morning Evee~! You sleep well?," Ara said before sitting in her usual spot.

"Not really." Eve looked down at her lap, feeling something strange.

_What is this. Envy? Why would I envy them?_

Soon a certain blonde boy sat down next to her. She stared at him again. He looked at her, before giving her a small smile. She felt her cheeks become a bit hot.

_My systems are acting up. If this keeps on going on, it'll crash._

Eve abruptly stood up, walking out of the kitchen and back to her room. She slam the door closed behind her, before sliding down it. She looked up at the ceiling.

_That smile. It was different from Rena's. It made my heart beat faster then before. My face also felt hot._

There was soon a knock at her door. She stood up, opening the door slightly. Right when she saw those cerulean eyes, she slammed the door shut. Chung stood outside her door, confused. He knocked on it again, but she wouldn't open the door. He decided to open it himself. There was nobody guarding the door, as Chung easily opened it. He saw Eve, hiding under her covers. Him smiled, before quietly walking over to her bed. He sat down next to her. He pulled the cover off of her head, revealing a blushing Eve. He stroked her hair, making her blush even more.

"P-please stop," she said softly.

"But your hair, it feels soft," he said sweetly. Eve tried to stay calm, but her systems began to heat up.

_If he keeps on doing this, I'm gonna explode!_

She soon felt something brush up against her cheek. It was Chung's soft lips. He pulled away, getting off of her bed.

"C-chung..." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'll be eating with the others." He started to walk away. Eve, on impulse, ran up to him and turned him around. She looked into his eyes, which showed care and compassion. He moved closer to her, until their lips connected. Eve didn't know what to do. She felt her systems heating up dangerously. She ignored it, and kissed back. He pulled away and whispered in her ear. "I knew you had emotions." He chuckled which earned a soft giggle from Eve. Their hands were intertwined, as they walked back to the others.

* * *

**KD: What do you think? Too cheesy?**

**Rena: I love it!**

**Eve: Chung?**

**Chung: Yes.**

**Eve: Can we talk in the closet.**

**Chung: Okay...?**

***After a while, you can hear disturbing things***

**Raven: I think I'm gonna be sick**

**Aisha: *Eye twitch***

**Ara: I'm finally in a story! YAY!**

**Everyone but Ara: O.o**

**KD: Let's just leave it here... BAIBAI!**


End file.
